In recent years, a technique for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) by using a semiconductor thin film (having a thickness of approximately several nanometers to several hundred nanometers) formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. Thin film transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as ICs or electro-optical devices, and thin film transistors are rapidly developed particularly as switching elements in image display devices. Various metal oxides are used for a variety of applications. Indium oxide is a well-known material and is used as a light-transmitting electrode material which is necessary for liquid crystal displays and the like.
Some metal oxides have semiconductor characteristics. The examples of such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics include tungsten oxide, tin oxide, indium oxide, zinc oxide, and the like. Thin film transistors in which a channel formation region is formed using such a metal oxide having semiconductor characteristics are already known (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
A thin film transistor including an amorphous oxide semiconductor has relatively high field-effect mobility among thin film transistors including other amorphous semiconductors. Therefore, a driver circuit of a display device or the like can also be formed using the thin film transistor including an amorphous oxide semiconductor.